The Hylian Front, Part 1
by CornishKid
Summary: Four friends are transported across space and time to fight a war that is not their own. They have no choice but to complete the mission but before them, and banish the evil Lord Ganondorf. Part 1 of 3.
1. Chapter I: A Bad Bump on the Head

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places, and other stuff affiliated with Zelda are not mine. They're Nintendo's.

**Chapter I: A Bad Bump on the Head**

Lillian Cooper was dreaming. She had to be, there wasn't another explanation. There was no way in reality that she could have fallen down a hole in the middle of the woods whilst running from a terrifying creature with one giant eye and sharp, bear-like claws. Then, at the bottom of the hole, she must have hit her head and blacked out. She didn't remember landing, but when she opened her eyes, she was in a dimly lit cavern - underground, by the looks of it - with nothing but a faint rustling sound and an odd groaning to keep her company.

Oh, and a very painful throbbing around her temple, where her head must have hit.

But that couldn't be right. If her head hurt, that meant she wasn't dreaming at all. Unless the chase before - yes, that was the dream. _This_ was reality. She'd just woken up from a horrible nightmare. A horribly realistic nightmare, but just that all the same.

Slowly, due to the throbbing in her head, Lilly stood up, squinting in the darkness to gather a better look at her surroundings. Where _was_ she?The walls and floor were lined with roots, branches, and leaves. It was as if she was in an underground forest of some sort. She didn't remember falling asleep down here... In fact, she didn't remember coming here at all.

And then the odd groaning sounded again. Lilly jumped - and landed on something soft!

The thing cried out. Lilly screamed, tripped, and quickly scrambled away. Once she was a good fifteen feet from the thing, she turned to have a better look. It was no monster. It was worse.

It was Jordan Owen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lilly demanded.

Jordan didn't answer. He just sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Where am I?"

Lilly pursed her lips.

"I don't know," she said. "I was hoping you would tell me."

Jordan blinked stupidly.

"How the hell would I know?"

He had a point. Jordan wasn't the brightest kid. He was all brawn, no brains. Certainly not the guy you'd want to be stuck several hundred feet underground with. Not like -

"Lilly?" a familiar voice called out. "Lilly, is that you?"

"Anthony?" Lilly yelled back. "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Lilly squinted to the far side of the cavern. She could see Anthony, faintly, waving to her frantically.

"How did you get all the way over there?" she called.

"Walked," he said. "I woke up about five minutes ago. I've been trying to find a way out. Are you three all right?"

"Three?" Lilly repeated. "There's only two of us! Anthony and me!"

"No," came a third voice, "I'm here too."

Chad Eaden, Lilly's best friend, sat up some twenty feet away from Jordan, who was still blinking confusedly.

There was a long silence where the four of them were silent. The cavern was very quiet, except for Anthony's footsteps as he made his way back to the rest of the group and the faint rustling noise.

"So," said Anthony when he had returned. "Where are we?"

"Better question," said Lilly, "how did we get here?"

"We fell," said Chad, "Don't you remember? That thing was chasing us."

"That was a dream," Lilly argued. "That wasn't real. It couldn't have been."

"Then we all had the same dream," Anthony pointed out.

Lilly wanted to believe she was still dreaming, then, but the throbbing in her head indicated otherwise.

"Okay," she conceded. "So... That thing, chased us out of school and into the woods. Then we tried to take cover in some brambles and fell down here."

"That about covers it," said Anthony. "From that hole, just up there." He pointed to the ceiling, where there was a gaping hole, at least fifteen feet across. They must have been very far down - Lilly couldn't see daylight at all. Which gave her a sudden thought.

"How can we see?" she asked. "Where's the light coming from?"

"I don't know," said Anthony. "I've had a look around - there isn't any other entrance or exit. The whole place just sort of glows. Like it's filled with energy or something."

"No entrance or exit," repeated Chad. "Except the one we just came through."

All four of them looked up at the ceiling. It was far out of their reach. They were trapped.

"All right," said Lilly. "How do we get out then?"

"We don't," said Anthony. "We're stuck, unless someone comes to get us."

"Come on, who's going to think to look for us down here?"

"Guys -" said Jordan.

"Do you have a better idea?"

_"Guys_ -"

"Yeah, let's bang on the walls or something. We must be able to get through somehow -"

"It's completely solid, I've checked -"

"GUYS!"

"What?" Anthony, Chad, and Lilly barked at the same time.

"The noise stopped." said Jordan importantly.

"What noise?" said Anthony.

"The noise we've been hearing since we got down here."

"That ringing in your head? It's 'cause your brain finally stopped rattling around in that big fat head of yours," said Chad impatiently.

"No," said Lilly suddenly. "He's right - listen."

They did. The cavern was completely silent. Then, from above there heads came the rustle. Something fell from the ceiling - a leaf. All four looked up.

The monster had followed them. Her great red eye was glowing, spinning around to leer at each of them in turn.

"Holy -" Chad began.

"Run!" yelled Anthony.

They didn't need telling twice. At once, all four of them scrambled to their feet and bolted to the opposite end of the cavern. The monster dropped from the ceiling, causing the floor of the cavern to shake.

"Where are we running to?" cried Lilly. "You said there was no way out!"

"We'll have to fight it!" said Jordan, spinning around.

"With what?" yelled Chad.

The monster was drawing nearer, clicking its pincers menacingly.

Jordan looked around on the floor, bent over, and picked up a broken branch.

"Oh, yeah, whack it with a stick!" Chad shouted. "That'll really strike terror into her!"

But he obviously didn't have a better idea, because he grabbed a branch as well and stood a few paces behind Jordan. Anthony and Lilly followed suit.

The monster wasn't thrown by their feeble defense attempts. She kept lumbering toward on at full speed. She thrust her arms out, grabbing and snapping. Lilly whacked one of them away, but another replaced it, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her high into the air. Lilly screamed.

"Hit her!" she yelled.

Jordan was trying to do just that, but the monster was flailing her arms so wildly that he couldn't get close enough to her body. She held Lilly up in the air. From high up, she could see that Chad and Anthony were occupied with something else: miniature versions of this same monster had sprung up from the ground. A sudden realization hit Lilly.

This thing that was clutching her was a mother, and they had just fallen right into her nest.

"The eye!" shouted Anthony, after spearing one of the little monsters through the eye. "Go for the eye! It's their weak spot!"

Jordan tried to find an opening, but the monster kept blocking him with her massive claws, parrying his every blow.

Lilly had an idea. She still clutched the broken branch in her fist. With as much force as she could muster, she began stabbing the stick into the monster's claw, hoping to cause it to drop her. The creature's arms were heavily armored, though Lilly's plan worked just the same. She distracted the monster momentarily - long enough to give Jordan the opening he needed. He thrust his stick forward, into the monster's giant eye. She let out a guttural hiss and swayed dangerously. The claw dropped Lilly to the ground.

"Umph," she gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

Gasping and sputtering, Lilly struggled to her feet. A scurry of movement caught her eye. It was one of the baby monsters, headed straight for Jordan.

_The eye_, she thought desperately. _Hit the eye_! But hit the eye with what?

Still coughing, Lilly felt around on the ground for something to throw. Her fingers wrapped around a sizable stone. Without pausing to think, she picked it up and chucked it at the creature with all the force she could muster. It hit its target; right in the middle of the eye. The creature gave out a high-pitched whine and crumpled to the floor.

Silence fell over the cavern. Anthony, Chad, Jordan, and Lilly looked at each other, breathing hard.

"I say we get out. Now," said Jordan.

"How?" said Chad. "We've been over this. We're trapped."

As if in response to his words, a bright light flashed in the center of the cavern, right where the giant creature had fallen. The creature's body disintegrated into dust, and in its place was a glowing blue orb.

_You have done well, young travelers,_ a loud voice echoed throughout the cavern.

All four companions jumped.

"W-Who said that?" Anthony stammered.

_It is I, the Great Deku Tree. I thank thee for banishing the monster that has plagued me these past moons._

"Er - you're welcome," said Lilly, feeling a bit stupid for talking to nothing.

_Step into the light, so I can meet thee, and reward thee._

"Will that get us out of here?" asked Chad.

The Great Deku Tree's voice did not respond. The four companions glanced at each other.

"It's our only shot," said Anthony.

And the four of them clasped their hands together, tightly, and stepped into the light of the glowing blue orb.


	2. Chapter II: The Great Deku Trees Passing

**Chapter II: The Great Deku Tree's Passing**

At one moment the four companions were surrounded by a brilliant blue light. The next, they were standing in a clearing - a large meadow surrounded by forest on all sides. Sunlight trickled down between the leaves of the canopy above, and fresh air filled their nostrils. All around them, the forest was teaming with life - birds chirped and squawked and rabbits darted back and forth, in and out of the trees. It was a beautiful place, but one glance at each other told the companions that they were all thinking the same thing: They still had no idea where they were.

_Greetings, young travelers_, the Great Deku Tree's voice sounded across the clearing. The companions spun around. In the center of the clearing stood a mighty tree. It was so large that its canopy covered the entire clearing. Even more amazing: It's bark was gnarled and twisted in such a way that it appeared to have the face of a very old man.

"We're talking to a tree," Chad whispered.

"Shush," Anthony hissed.

Lilly cleared her throat, feeling a bit ridiculous for what she was about to ask.

"Are - are you the Great Deku Tree then?"

_Yes_, the tree replied. _It is I_.

"Right," said Lilly. "Of course you are. Well - er - my name is -"

_I know who you are_, said the Great Deku Tree. _Lillian Cooper_.

"The talking tree knows your name," said Chad in amazement.

Lilly ignored him and cleared her throat again.

"So - er - Mr. Deku Tree... Do you mind telling us where we are and why you brought us -?"

_In time, young traveler_, the Deku Tree interrupted. _Alas, a resource we have precious little of. The beast thou hast just slain has plagued me for many moons, and even now i feel myself growing fainter_.

"You're dying?" said Anthony, sounding awestruck.

_Aye_. The Deku Tree continued. _Now, listen carefully, for I haven't much time_.

_It was not I who sent for you, it was one who you will be sure to meet in due course, and I can only speculate as to why they have brought you here._

"Why?" Jordan interjected.

"And where is 'here' anyway?" Lilly added.

_Patience_, said the Deku Tree, kindly but firmly. _Firstly, you are in a place called Hyrule, in the Kokiri Forest to be exact. And it is a place that faces grave peril._

Lilly glanced at her friends and then around the clearing. The forest here seemed peaceful enough, certainly not what she would think a place that was in 'grave peril' would look like.

_This curse that was placed upon me was devised by an evil man from the desert, far to the east of this forest. He seeks entry to the Sacred Realm of Hyrule, wherein lies the Triforce, a divine relic that contains the essence of the gods. The desert man can never be allowed to lay hands on the Triforce. His evil must never be permitted to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who placed this death curse upon me._

_My end is nigh... Thou... Young travelers... Thou must travel to Hyrule castle and meet with the princess there. She shall instruct you further. But first... Take this... The Sacred Stone of the forest... The reason the man placed this curse upon me... The Kokiri's Emerald... Take it to the princess..._

A green light flashed in the center of the clearing, and then appeared a shimmering green stone, wreathed in gold.

_Take the stone to Hyrule Castle_, said the Great Deku Tree, and his voice seemed to be growing fainter. _Go, and meet with the Princess of Destiny. Go, young travelers. The fate of the forest... Nay, the fate of Hyrule, depends upon thee._

The Great Deku Tree's voice grew fainter and fainter until these last few words were no louder than a whisper. Then there came a long, slow rustling sound, as if the tree had sighed out his last breath. There was a horrible creaking sound, and the tree turned very dark. Several leaves fell from the canopy above. The forest became very still, not even the animals stirred. Lilly was suddenly overcome with a wave of sadness. A sniff from behind her made her turn around. Jordan was wiping his eyes with his torn sleeve. Anthony looked very pale, and Chad was clenching his jaw.

"He - He's gone?" said a small voice from behind the companions.

The companions turned around to find two small, strange little children - one girl and one boy - standing watch at the far side of the clearing. Both had pointed ears and were clad in simple green clothing. The girl had a kind face and vibrant green hair, and the boy was burly, with freckles and ginger hair. The girl looked very sad; the boy appeared furious.

"You killed him!" the boy shouted.

He made to run at the four companions - who were less than frightened by the boy after what they had just faced inside the Deku Tree - but the girl reached out a hand and grabbed the back of the boy's tunic nonetheless.

"Mido, stop!" she said firmly. "The Great Deku Tree has been sick for a long time! You know that! Look at them, they just got here! They can't have had anything to do with it!"

The boy, Mido, broke free of the girl's grasp, but remained where he was. He glared at the companions for a moment, then he spat at them, and stormed off through the woods.

"You'll have to forgive Mido," said the green-haired girl, scowling at the place where Mido had just stormed off. "He's got a bit of a temper, and all the Kokiri have been on edge lately, with the Deku Tree being sick and all."

"Who are you?" Chad blurted out.

"My name is Saria," she replied. "I am one of the Kokiri that live here in the forest."

"What _are _the Kokiri?" Anthony demanded.

"Children of the Forest," said Saria. She shivered. "I realize you have a lot of questions, but maybe we can take them back to my house. It saddens me to be here right now."

The companions reluctantly agreed and began to follow Saria into the woods. Just before they reached the edge of the clearing, Lilly remembered what the Great Deku Tree said.

"The Emerald!" she said, and she rushed back to the Deku Tree to retrieve it. The nearer she drew to the base of the tree, she felt a cold pass over her, through her, as if ice water had begun to run through her veins. She shivered, and retrieved the stone. It was easily the size of her palm, and it seemed to glow brighter when she touched it.

"Are you coming or not?" Chad called. "We want to get moving!"

Lilly dropped the stone into her pocket, then ran to catch up with the others. Saria was busy telling the others about the Kokiri.

"There's only a dozen or so of us," she was saying. "The Great Deku Tree was our Guardian. He watched over us, and provided us all with Guardian Fairies -"

"Fairies?" said Jordan. "Like Tinkerbell?"

Saria giggled.

"_That_ certainly is an interesting name for a fairy," she said. "I've never heard that one before. In any case, you must know all about them, then."

"Not really, no," said Lilly. "Er - where we come from they only exist in stories and things like that."

"Well, here they are very real," said Saria. She reached into her overcoat and withdrew a sparkling white orb. "This is Kalo," she said.

The orb fluttered, and dove back into Saria's coat. Saria giggled again.

"She's very shy, especially when she meets someone new," she explained.

Anthony suddenly cried out and jumped backward. Everyone else spun around in alarm. In the spot where Anthony had just stepped, a plant had sprung out of the ground. Except it couldn't be a plant, Lilly remarked, because it had a row of pointed fangs and was viciously snapping at the air.

"Don't worry," said Saria. "That's a Deku Baba. It's harmless enough if you keep your distance. It can't move past the end of its vine."

The group edged around the biting plant and continued on through the forest.

"There've been more monsters in the forest lately," said Saria, her expression suddenly hard. "Ever since the Deku Tree was cursed. I'll bet it's all that man who was here..."

"The man from the desert?" said Lilly.

"Yes, how did you -?"

"The Great Deku Tree told us about him just before he passed," Lilly explained.

"He came here a few weeks ago," said Saria. "He rode straight through the village in the middle of the night on a black horse. Most of the Kokiri were asleep, but Mido and I were up on the rooftops. We followed him to the Deku Tree's clearing and watched him set that - that _thing _on the Great Deku Tree, all because he wouldn't give him the Sacred Stone of the Forest."

"What would he want this thing for?" Lilly asked, removing the Emerald from her pocket.

"It's very powerful," said Saria importantly.

"Yeah, we got that," said Chad. "Any other reason?"

Saria shrugged.

"The Great Deku Tree didn't talk about those sorts of things with the Kokiri. He said it would be too much of a burden on us. Anyway, here we are."

They had apparently arrived in Kokiri Village, just as the sun was beginning to set. The village was spread out in a peaceful looking meadow, with a river cutting through the center. Several of the Kokiri children were running about, apparently unaware of what had just happened to their beloved Guardian.

"They don't know," Saria confirmed. "Only Mido and I knew the Great Deku Tree had been cursed. He made us swear not to tell anyone. I suppose they'll find out soon... Though it's probably best that we send you on your way first. They might be suspicious of you. Outsiders never come here."

"We don't even know where we're supposed to go," said Anthony. "Do you think you could help us out?"

"Oh, of course!" said Saria at once. "I'm sorry, I thought the Great Deku Tree would have told you everything you needed to know."

"He was on a bit of a tight schedule," said Chad. "Probably left out some major details."

"Right. Well, I can set you up with some supplies and maybe give you a bit of floor to sleep on for the night. But you'll have to be gone first thing in the morning. As soon as the Kokiri find out about the Great Deku Tree, they'll be asking questions."


End file.
